Dreams
by Wicked-tay
Summary: beast boy and raven are starting to have dreams about each other and not in the friendly way more in the rated M way rea&bb mostly a little of rob&star i don't own teen titans just the plot i dont own the cover image
1. dreams

_**Dreams**_

* * *

"Beast boy" whispered a voice.

"Yes… who's their" beast boy said in the middle of intersecting halls, it was dimly lit and there was nobody else there but beast boy

"Oh beast boy come play a game with me" whispered the voice with a little giggle

Beast boy looked all around for the owner of the voice but he saw nothing, but then he Saw a shadow down one of the halls

"Come on beast boy let's play a game" the shadow giggled signaling him to come with a little hand movement

"Who are you… what kind of game" he asked speed walking done the hall when he hit the end the shadow was gone. He looked done both ends of the new hall and show the shadow again as it signaled him once more

"You'll find out soon enough" the shadow chuckled skipping away. Beast boy just had to find out who this girl was he had an idea but wasn't completely sure. He dashed done the hall and again looked for the girl she waved at him down the other end of the long hallway. This time he was determined to catch this girl before she disappeared down another hallway, he sped down the hall but when he got there she was giggling at the other end

"You're almost there beast boy" she snickered

"Where is there" he asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer but had to try

"You'll find out soon enough" she chortled darting down the hall. Man she's fast beast boy thought running down the hall and around the corner almost hitting a door head on. She had to have gone in here he said to himself. Opening the door to a room with a big king size bed and a girl laying across it in a black lace G-string and a matching bra, he couldn't move his eyes off the girls wide hips when the girl whispered "are you ready to play beast boy" the now drooling beast boy nodded his head ready to play any kind of game that allowed him to touch her ever carve. He moved in closer finally looking at the girls face it was raven, her violet eyes looked at him hungrily. Her pale gray skin looked so good against the black lace she had on.

Raven pulled him on top of her pulling him into a passionate kiss. He moved his hands to her waist and garbed it lightly. The tip of her tongue poked at his lips begging for entrance, he opened up a little allowing her tongue in and his to hers. She moved her hands slowly down his shirt until she made it to the hem of it and started to pull it up and over his head; she stared at his green chiseled abs biting on her bottom lip. He came back done on her bring her back in to a kiss so good she moaned his name. He could feel the warmth forming in between her legs, sending blood straight to his member. She felt it come to attention and smirked pushing him onto his back and climbed on top of him, she kissed him from his lips done his jaw and neck all the way to the v that was slightly covered by his shorts and pulled them done. Raven stared at his naked body as if wondering where to start, when she took the shaft of his member in one hand and put her other hand above it moving her hands up and done his member making him arch a little and growl. Still pumping her hand on his member she licked the head making him let out another growl of pleasure, this made her smirk. She put his member in her mouth and sucked and pumped her head on his shaft giving him so much pleasure. He was panting hard now finding his hands on the back of her head pushing it a little farther done.

"Raven… I'm about to-

He came in her mouth; she swallowed it all done and lifted her head wiping her mouth smelling at the panting beast boy, she leaned done and gave him a kiss on the cheek when his alarm clock rang waking him up from his dream. He looked at his clock it said 9:00 am saterday the 7 then he looked around everywhere, and felt himself. he was soaked in sweat and his member was standing on end

"Oh gods think about meat or dirty socks" he whispered


	2. everyone wants love

_**So this time I'm writing in ravens POV give me some review kinda got the idea from a reader.**_

Chapter 2

I finished meditating for the morning and decided to get some tea from the kitchen; I walked to the elevator and pushed the kitchen button and got in. when I got closer to the kitchen floor, I could hear a little noise, then when I got closer I realized it was someone sing. When I got to the floor the doors opened and the voice became clearer singing:

I can pretend that I'm not lonely  
But I'll be constantly fooling myself  
I can pretend that it don't matter  
But I'll be sitting here lying to myself  
Some say love ain't worth the buck  
But I'll give every dime I have left  
To have what I've only been dreaming about

Everybody wants something  
Gotta want something  
What are you living for?  
Everybody needs something  
Fighting for something  
I know what you're fighting for  
Cause we all

We all want someone there to hold  
We just want somebody  
We all wanna be somebody's one and only  
We all wanna be warm when it's cold  
Yeah yeah yeah

I walked pass the common area to the kitchen, I stopped right in front of the door in total shock the lovely voice singing was… beast boy. I never know he could sing so well. He was looking through the fridge when he turned around and saw me staring like an idiot. he smiled and continued singing walking up to me. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his chest.

"I'm able to close my eyes  
Yet my heart's not so blind  
I feel so entitled love owes me  
I want what's mine

And some say love ain't worth the buck  
But I'll give my last dime  
To have what I've only been dreaming about

Everybody wants something  
Gotta want something  
What are you living for?  
Everybody needs something  
Fighting for something  
I know what you're fighting for  
Cause we all

We all want someone there to hold  
We just want somebody  
We all wanna be somebody's one and only  
We all wanna be warm when it's cold  
Yeah yeah yeah

No one wants to be left scared and lonely  
We all, we all, we all, we all, we all

We all want the same thing  
We all, we all, we all, we all, we all  
We all want the same thing  
We all, we all, we all, we all, we all  
We all want the same thing  
Everybody wants something gotta want something  
Yeah yeah we all want love"

Bring me in to a little dance around the kitchen until the song ended, we stopped and looked in to each other's eyes and he repeated "we all want love". Both of us moving in closer and closer than are lips meet. His lips were so soft. His tongue poked at mines begging to enter and I allow it to, letting my tongue explore his mouth. This went on for what seems like forever but we finally let each other breath when he gave me one last passionate kiss on the lips when my alarm clock rang waking me up.

"Oh shit… what the hell was that?"

* * *

_**Ok so it's not a lemon but it's much more romantic. Once again reviews are completely welcomed ;). Don't own the song its Rihanna we all want love**_


	3. awkward

**Keep reviewing my fanfic, the more the batter. This time I'm writing in both pov so this should be interesting… let's get into it, shall we.**

* * *

**B.B pov**

Man that dream was crazy, how the hell am I going to be able to look at her after that? Maybe a shower well calm my nerves. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get steamy. "Damn she looked so fucking good though" I thought out loud thinking back to the dream, ugh this is going to be a long ass day I can already tell.

**Rea pov**

Now I can't get that stupid song out of my head, my mind keep replaying the kiss over and over again. I hit my head with my palm to try to make it go away but that didn't fucking work. I won't even be able to look at him all day. I need to meditate… maybe after a shower cause damn I stink.

** B.B pov **

Man I'm hungry. I walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something. BINGO! Tofu sausages yummy. I started cooking them when robin came in with starfire on his arm … I guess they had a fun night, fuck now they about to be super sappy today… damn.

"Morning beast boy, you're up early" robin said

"Couldn't sleep" I replied now that was a lie I could have slept through that dream.

"What are you cooking friend beast boy" star asked happier than usual… yep they fucked last night.

"Tofu sausages, want one?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Oh… no thank you I will wait for friend cyborg to cook" she replied with a little disgusted face.

"Don't knock it to you try it star" I say turning over my sausages, they are almost done just 2 more min.

"Oh I have tried it and I'm going to knock it" she answered back making robin who was digging in the pantry giggle.

"Good morning wonderful people" Cy said walking in and going straight for the fridge. Why the hell is he so happy?

"Morning" robin and star replied together sitting at the table. I grab a plate and put my perfectly cooked sausages on it and sat at the kitchen bar facing the love birds, I watched them feed each other dry cereal. GROSS.

"Morning beast boy" cyborg said

"Why the hell are you so damn happy" I blurted out causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at me.

Rea pov

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chanted. In my mind all of my emotions appeared. I need to ask them what that damn dream was about

"Ask love" wisdom answered before I could ask

"What the hell love why did you give me that dream?"

"Well you see we like beast boy and thought you should see what could happen" see answered. What the fuck

"Who the hell is we?" I yelled

"Me, lust, and happy" she answered back

Who in the world is lust?!


	4. awkward 2

"Well lust is a new emotion starting you are starting to develop." Wisdom answered

"yeah she really cool but she is a bit nasty I must say" happy chimed in

"sorry we didn't tell you sooner" timidity said starting to cry

"how in the world am I going to be able to walk in that kitchen now without those stupid images of us kissing" I asked

"you can do it Rae" brave answered

"you have to say it was very Romanic if I do say myself" love bubbled. I don't need this right now I have enough problems trying to keep the emotions I already have in check now I have a new on forming. Fuck. my. Life.

"whatever bye" I say coming back to reality just in time to hear my stomach sound like its dying, guess I can't avoid that damn kitchen forever. I walked done the hall to the kitchen when I heard yelling.

"the fuck you mean B.B? I can't be happy in my own home?" cyborg yelled

"whatever dude" beast boy yelled back. oh Azar what the hell am I about to walk in to. I walked into the kitchen, first I saw robin and star looking into each other's eyes like nothing is happening… they had sex last night, then I saw cyborg at the stove with a big smile on his face and I saw beast boys back

"if you must know B.B I got some cutty last night" cyborg said (if you don't know what cutty is then look it up on urban dictionary)

**B.B pov**

Damn did everybody get it in last night but me? This can't be true cause bee is not here.

"you lying" I choked

"oh I never lie about that" he smirked. That lucky son of a bitch got it in last night and all I had was a damn dream. I can't even look at his face no more so I turned around to get up when I saw her. Raven she was standing there looking at robin and star with disgust, then she looked up at me and looked away quickly, her face hiding under her hood. She walked pass me, I tried my hardest not to look at her but my eyes keep wandering back to her as she made her tea.

**Rea pov**

I'm so happy my hood was up cause if it wasn't he would be able to see me blush when our eyes meet and man was I blushing hard. I wish this tea would hurry up so I could go back to my room

"friend raven I didn't she you come in come sit with me" star said happily patting a sit next to her

"I am ok" I said while nodding a good morning to robin and cyborg

"ok raven" she said with a bit of a frown, and I guess robin noticed it and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and nod. They both got up and rushed to their room.

"they at it again" beast boy said making cyborg laugh and me giggle quietly.

"well I don't want to be here when they finish: he managed to say grabbing his plate and heading to the elevator "I'll be in my work area if you need me" he said leaving me with beast boy. Now I really need this tea to hurry the fuck up.

**B.b pov**

Damn that cyborg he left me here with raven. she was being very fidgety; I have never seen her like that before

"ummm… good morning" I stammered trying to make this less awkward

"oh ... good morning gar. did you sleep well" " she asked. oh man what if she knows I dreamed she gave me head. What am I going to do! Someone help me dammit!

"umm it was ok y..you" I stuttered like a fucking idiot.

"same" she said blushing a little the teapot she was using blow steam out and she quickly poured its content in her favorite mug and rushed out the kitchen done the hall and slammed her door

"That went better than I thought" I said out loud


	5. get ready

**Later that day**

**Rae**** pov**

I went through most of the day without seeing beast boy but now we are all going to a party for kid flash … this should be fun. I looked through my closet to find something to wear couldn't find much so I opted for some black skin-tight skinny jeans and white spiked belt with a black crop top corset and a hooded leather jacket. With one last look in my roof to floor mirror, I grab my white wedges and walked out my room and to the common area to wait for everyone else. I wonder what beast boy is going to wear... what am I thinking!

** pov**

"What to wear" I thought out loud digging through a pile of clothes, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black button down with a white tie… this will work. I pulled on my black and white high top Chuck Taylors, looked in the mirror and said "looking good" and posted like a gangster. I walked to the common area and I saw Raven laying on the long side of the couch … she looks so sexy showing just enough of her smooth stomach and showing how thick in the hips she was in her jeans that fit like a second skin… damn.

**Third person pov (-_-) **

Beast boy sat down on the other end of the couch and picked up the remote and turned it on to MTV they were showing an old rap music video making raven and him bob their heads to the beat. When cyborg walked in with a black V-neck and an open red and black plaid button up with a Miami heat snap back and baggy black jeans, and custom black, red, and white Jordan's.

"So how your boy look?" he asked posing to show everything off

"Dude you look fly!" beast boy said

"Yeah u look really good cy" Raven chimed in

"Well miss raven look at you" cyborg said making raven giggle

"Can I just say you going to be turning heads babe" cyborg added

"Hey what about me how do I look" beast boy blurted

"You look swagged out B.B" cyborg answered

"As always" raven assured making him blush a little

"And you look flew less" he pointed out making her blush a little too

Now all they had to do was wait for the love birds and then they could go party. Beast boy couldn't keep his eyes off Raven, making her slightly uncomfortable

**Rea pov **

Why the fuck does he keeps staring at me! I have to admit beast boy looks so good the black makes his skin color pop… If robin and starfire don't hurry their ass up I'm going to end up drop kicking that door in. I know it's not like me but I really want to go party. I look too good right now to just be waiting for them.

"I wonder what's taking them so damn long" I ranted

"Who knows...? Ay beast boy go check on them" Cy replied

"Whatever" beast boy sighed getting up and walking to their room

**B.B pov**

I walked up to their door knocked two times and yelled "Ay hurry yall asses up we trying to make it to a party in good time". thinking, why am i always the one that has to get them? The door swung open with starfire standing there in a pink mini-dress showing off her long tan legs and some nude pumps, big hoop earrings.

"Close your mouth beast boy" robin said coming up behind her grabbing her waist. He was dressed in a dark blue V-neck and black skinny jeans and some shades, with all black half-way tied up combat boots.

"Whatever dude let's just go" beast boy retorted

"me and starfire well take the motorcycle" robin said

"I have to finish my makeup" she chimed in. i looked at her knowing what they really wanted to do.

I walked away to tell cyborg and raven.

**Third person pov**

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy drove over to the club that the party was happening at. Bumblebee meet them at the entrance giving Cyborg a kiss, she was wearing a black mini-skirt and black wedges and a yellow cropped corset.

"Girl you look bout sexy" she said to Raven, giving her a hug. Beast boy nodded in agreement.

"did you two coördinate or something" bee asked pointing out that they both had on black and white

"No" they both blurted out blushing mad hard.

* * *

**(ok so leave a review saying your fav party song or that my story sucked or that my story is complete awesomeness) **


	6. Dance with me

**( ok so I don't own any of the songs I talk about or whatever so yeah don't sue me and I don't own teen Titans just the fucking plot, as always review my shit man *Nicki minaj laugh*… how the fuck was that even possible! I have gone crazy)**

* * *

**B.B pov **

I can't believe I didn't notice we were matching, guess great minds think alike. I leaned on the bar and asked the bartender for a jack and coke, trying to start this party off right

"Y'all want something" I asked them

"Get me a beer B.b" cy answered

"Get us shots of tequila" Bee said followed by a nod from raven who was smiling super hard.

I put the order in and turned around just in time to see Raven swaying her hips to Beyoncé's dance for you. When she looked up she saw me staring and blushed. Maybe I'll ask her to dance. I handed Cy his beer and Raven and Bee their shots

"Ready girl … let's turn up" bee yelled over the loud music now playing show out by juicy j. they took two shots back to back in one instant. Sucking on a lemon, Bee motioned to Raven to go to the dance floor with her, she nodded and they walked away.

"So you going to get with Raven" Cy said with a smirk, drinking his beer

"W…what are you talking about" beast boy stammered blushing more than when Bee pointed out that they were matching

"I mean you haven't stopped looking at her all night and this morning at breakfast you went from an un-happy grumpy mess to a fucking crack-head when raven walked in… u didn't think I noticed did you. He replied… dammit was it that noticeable

"You should dance with her on an upbeat song and see what she does" he advised

"Whatever dude" I said making Cyborg laugh. But I can't help think that kids genies

**Rea pov **

It didn't take long for those shots to go to my head cause I was dancing on bee in the middle of the dance floor (as most girls did every once in awhile) to Faded by Tyga. Sometimes I would look over my shoulders and see beast boy dancing with some groupie slut that can't hold their alcohol, and get a little heated.

"Yo… Raven" bee yelled over the song

"Yea" I yelled back. She pointed to the restroom and I nodded yes and followed her in

"So what's up with u and beast boy" she smirk looking at me in the mirror applying lip-gloss , seeing me blush

"W... what you mean" I stammered

"Girl! First of all you're matching" she began

"Well that was just a coincidence" I say

"And when I pointed it out beast boy was no longer green and you looked like a damn tomato" she giggled. Was I really blushing that hard …

"You know? You should ask him to dance" she said, it would be fun to dance with him maybe show him what I can do … what the hell am I thinking

"If it gets you off of my back" I say making her giggle again

**Third Pov **

Beast boy backed away from a wild groupie, who at first was grinding on him like a normal fucking person to who booty by john hart, until she got damn near prostitute and not even the classy ones , that sloppy ass cheap one that you see with a broken heel posting up on the wall. When he was a safe distance from her he bumped into Raven causing both of them to blush and bee to walk away giggling. When Body Party started playing the perfect grinding song

"Umm… would you like to dance" raven stammered blushing even harder

"S…Sure…W…Why not" he stammered. Ravens smiled and grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor, where she showed her best moves and him showing off a little too. They went on grinding the whole song until; they got trusty and walked over to the bar. Raven took a sit on one of the bar stools

"What can I get ya" the bartender asked

"Can we get some shots" beast boy asked

"Sure thing" he said pulling out 4 shot glasses and felling them. Raven and beast boy took the first shot sucked on a salted lemon and giggled at each other

"I have to say beast boy you got some moves" she said

"You're not so bad yourself" he said before taking his second shot and again eating a lemon

**( I don't drink so when it comes to drinking parts I have no fucking idea what I'm talking about)**

Raven followed suite with him taking her shot, when Do It by Mykko (or Mykka however you spill his damn name) came on. Raven got super happy and grabbed beast boy's hand and ran to the dance floor starting to twerk on him

**Rea pov**

This is my favorite song so I'm going to twerk on him don't fucking judge me. When I looked around though, I saw bee and starfire (who must have just gotten here) doing the same thing to robin and cyborg. I turned to face beast boy to kinda tease him I could see he was enjoying himself, when that dumb ass dream popped back in my head.

What the fuck am I doing!

* * *

**Ok so this is chapter 6 and I'm thinking chapter 7 may have a lemon but it may not be between rea&BB, who knows… ANYWAY as always review I don't care if it a good one or a bad ones they all help me improve**

**For those people who don't know what twerking is look it up on urban dictionary ;) **


	7. drunken bliss

**(So normally I would have posted this right after posting my last chap but it was too damn hot in my house and really couldn't stand being in any room but my bathroom and well water and laptops don't mix. won't be doing any rea or b.b pov cause I think their minds are way too fucked up right now to even have a completely understandable thought and well I just don't write jibber jabber very well)**

* * *

**Third pov **

After dancing for another 3 songs beast boy and the rest of the crew went back to the VIP booth for a round of Ciroc vodka on the rocks. Robin and star got really touchy feely and well needless to say so did cyborg and bee, leaving beast boy and raven in an awkward corner slurring their word

"I...I… jussst think they're nasty how how they ba…basically dr…dry hump in public" raven managed to say

"I knooow righttt" beast boy slurred

"Hey… hey beast boy" raven called poking at beast boy's arm

"I I had a dream that that we we kissed" she said giggling then giving a drunken hiccup

"Re- really I did too but but y- you gave me- *giggle* a Bj and and it was a- amazing" he said not able to control his laughter and neither could raven

"Yo … let's call it a night" robin said finally pulling himself away from star. Everybody agreed and headed for the exit because it was way past 12:00 and the club was starting to get dry. Not one of them in the right state of mind to drive home, good news is they had overnight parking and a van for "people who drove to the party but got too wasted to drive their damn selves back". Just perfect for the titans.

On the drive home robin and star started making out and cyborg and Bee did the same, while raven and beast boy talked complete nonsense until raven fell asleep on beast boy's shoulder and him following not too long after.

At teen tower the lovely couples ran off to their rooms, leaving beast boy and raven in the common room. Beast boy now truly realizing how sleepy he is starts walking to his room when raven pulled at his arm

"Stay with me in my room beast boy" she said slightly blushing

At first hesitating nodded yes, letting raven lead the way to her room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed with beast boy behind her. They lead on her bed, she lead on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. neither of them coherent enough to take it any farther, so they stayed like that just happy to be close without it being awkward.

**In robins room **

Robin had starfire's legs wrapped around his waist and her back on the door giving her passionate kisses up and down her neck making her moan. He moved back to her lips kissing both corners and then the middle poking his tongue on her lips begging for entrance, she opened up and their tongues explored each other's mouth. At the same time robin pulled down stars dress showing her pink bra, he unhooked the bra and it fell to the ground next to his shirt. He moved his mouth to one nipple and gently nibbled it and played with the other in-between his index finger and thumb, causing star to moan his name digging her nails in his back. He carried her to the bed and laid her down pulling the dress completely off showing that she was not wearing underwear. His eyebrow raised and then he shrugged his shoulders, dropping to his knees pulling her flower closer to his mouth. First he liked the flaps, then he opened them up and licked her bundle of nerves making her scream, he sucking up all of her fluid's up and playing with her nipple making her moan louder by the second. She pulled him up and kissed his chiseled chest then his mouth and whispered

"Stop fucking teasing me and do me" and he gladly pulled down his pants and boxers at once. His member was so hard it hurt, he put protection on and slid right in her. He thrust slowly at first making her moan his name and then he got faster making her scream his name even louder

"Robin I'm bout to come" she moaned

"Me to" he grunted, both coming so hard his knees gave out topping over next to her. They cuddled up to each other; Robin kissed her one last time before they both fell asleep

* * *

**I don't really know if this chapter worked so love it, or hate it, reviews it**


	8. morning after

**Summer is the worst time of the year besides the fact I don't have school, its stupid hot and sticky, I am mad at myself for big born in the summer… Ugh**

* * *

**B.B pov**

When I woke up I found myself with Ravens lag on top of mines and her head on my chest, she look so peaceful. The way we are in this point of time is peaceful; I have never laid in a bed with a girl and not have sex with them… what does this mean. I wiggled out of the embrace and as soon as I got up, her hands looked for me grabbing a big pillow and hugging it the same way she did me. I took one step towards the door and got super dizzy… I shouldn't have drunk so much. I managed to get to my room without falling to my knees. I managed to start my day off as I normally do even with a damn hangover. It was so damn bright I put a pair of shades on to dim the light. I cooked my normally tofu sausages that I couldn't eat cause my stomach was so fucked up I almost throw up cooking it, I even made tea for Raven I know she's going to need the help… her hangover is going to be killer, she was throwing back shots like it was nothing, I was thinking about last night when robin came stumbling in the kitchen with his shades on too. I would nod a 'what's up' to him but my head hurts so badly it feels like someone is reputably hitting it with a fucking hammer. when robins coffee was done he was about to pour it into his mug but instead brought the pot up to his mouth and drunk it all in 2 big gulps, then he walked to the couch and dropped face first on it and feel asleep… damn his hammered. I decided I couldn't take the light anymore so I placed a note on the teapot for her after i poured me a cup and walked to the darkest place in the tower. Ravens room. I drank down all the tea and placed the cup on her nightstand and placed myself back in the same place I woke up in without waking her up and fell asleep.

**An hour later **

**Rae pov**

I Woke up with my body wrapped around Beast boys, and my head on his chest, his arm draped over me. It was so comfortable, I moved my head a little to see Beast boy sleeping with shades on. I unwrapped myself from his body and lifted quietly off the bed not to wake him, but in that very same moment my body started to feel heavy and my room started spinning… damn hangovers, I'm never drinking again. I lead over to pick my cape up and damn near fell to my face. I put it on as I stumbled to the door, I pushed the open button letting the bright ass light hit my eyes I closed the door immediately. I turned and looked for some shade because just pulling my hood over my head well not be enough, I remembered I don't have any so I tiptoed over to a sleeping Beast boy and gently slide his shades off and put them on my face, I tiptoed to the common room where I passed a passed out robin, I giggled at the site I never seen him so hammered, I walked to the kitchen where a pot of freshly made tea sat waiting for me with a note saying:

I made the tea for you, cause

I know you will be way to hangover to make it

Hope you like it

-Beast boy

How sweet of him. I poured the tea in my mug and headed up to the roof… never mind that ill meditate in my room.

**Third pov**

It seemed like everyone was suffering from a hangover but Starfire… lucky alien girl. Star came out of the room with robins shirt from yesterday on and looking for robin who was still lying face down on the couch (someone should really see if he's alive… I'm just saying), she yelled out his name and got no response, she yelled it again getting a loud "shut the fuck up" from Cyborgs room. She floated to the common room finding robin on the couch she said

"Boyfriend robin- she tried to say in her normally tone, which to someone suffering as bad as robin was, sounded like she yelled at him with a bullhorn. He covered her mouth and hissed "you're too loud"

"Do you want me to make you the coffee" she whispered, he turned his face and weakly grinned at her. She took that as a 'yes' and floated off to the kitchen to make it.

Cyborg walked in to the common room turning a dial that turned the lights down.

"Come on robin we got to go get the damn cars" he whispered holding his head in his hands as he sat down on the couch, the only one who seemed to remember the cars they left at the club.

"Can't the T-car drive itself-back and me and star walked to the club instead of taking the motorcycle" he whined, wiggling his way out of going into the daylight

"you're right but I have to show its mines… with this damn ticket" he grunted, getting up almost losing his footing

"Well you handle that I ain't going a damn place" robin grunted back setting up straight and pulling his shades off because they wear no longer needed. Cyborg put his shades on

"well if I got to go in the daylight you're going to have to suffer as I do" he said turning the lights up all the way making robin scramble for his shades

"damn you tenman gimme that thing" he said taking it out of Cy hands

"Have a nice morning" Cy giggled walking to the elevator.

* * *

**What you think huh? Review as always please**


	9. it had to be her

**Rea pov**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chanted drifting into my mind, my emotions appeared.

"Good morning Rea" happy yelled

"Shhhh" I hissed, this hangover was kicking my ass

"You really should limit your intake of alcohol, and she is here" wisdom spoke up

"Who's here" I asked ignoring her statement

"Lust is here dammit" rage yelled

"Calm your ass down" I yelled back. This is why I don't need another damn emotion I thought when a emoticlone in black lace walked up to me

"Hi I'm lust" she said

"Yeah whatever… why the fuck are you here" I hissed

"Well you started forming feelings for beast boy" she calmly said

"Isn't that loves department" I asked looking at wisdom

"Yes but your feelings for him became sexual so she started to form" love answered

"Ok but I stopped having sexual feelings for him… right" I asked

"Yes for a few hours but last night they came back… when- love stopped looking at the floor

"When what" I yelled

"When you and beast boy started telling each other your dreams, you thought about sex with him" lust said irritated. I will never get drunk again I thought out loud

"Never say never" lust said

"It doesn't matter anyway your feelings for him are growing… you liked waking up in his arms" love interjected

"Yes Rae we were very happy to see beast boy this morning and the pot of tea he made for us" happy chimed in making me blush a little cause its true I was happy to see him and the tea he made me

"Now all you have to do is keep him happy" lust said with a sinister smile.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked completely regretting it

"Well he had a dream that you gave him a BJ, so how about we make his dreams come true" she said giggling. I just stared at her; everything started fading as I came back to reality.

When I came to I noticed beast boy staring at me, making me blush. I sent a smile to him as I got to my feet

"So you took my shades" he whispered with a grin, I totally forgot I had them on

"Thank you for letting me use them" I whisper sitting next to him on the edge of my bad.

"No problem… I see you got the tea I made you" he said softly

"Yes thank you for that too" I whispered.

"You know your bed is very comfortable… I see why you never come out of your room" he intoned lying back on my bed

"I know" I whispered lying back too. He turned his face to look at me and are lips brushed a little, making us both blush. Then we looked into each other's eyes and almost kissed when his teen phone rang. He patted his pockets till he found it, sitting up. He answered it.

**B.B pov**

"Hello…who's this" I whispered in the phone

"It's me Terra" the person on the other end yelled

"Can you like bring your tone down Terra…" I hissed into the phone, when I noticed raven get up rolling her eyes with a sigh

**Rea Pov for a brief second **

She just had to fucking call.

**Back to B.b pov**

"Oh sorry" she whispered back

"What do you want" I asked her

"Wanted to know if I could come over" she said shocking the hell out of me

"W...Why" I stuttered

"Cause it would be fun" she yelled into the phone, making me have to pull the phone away from my ear

"Ummm again bring your damn voice down 10 notches, I had a wild night" I said

"So is that a yes or no" she said only bring her voice down one notch

"It's a whatever" I hissed at her loud ass.

"Ok im on my- I hung up on her before she could make my already fucked up headache worst.

"So that was Terra" raven hissed while brushing her hair

"Yes and she is coming over in a bit" I whispered making her drop her brush in shock

"Why" she blurted out

"Like hell am I supposed to know" I hissed

"Whatever im going take a shower im sure you can see yourself out" she said walking towards her bathroom

"Or maybe I'll take a shower with you" I said doing my signature eyebrow wiggle, then I got slapped by one of her magic hands

"Fine I'll just go to my room" I said rubbing my cheek, walking out the door.

**Rea pov**

What a fucking pervert!

* * *

**What do you think of the twist, review please **


	10. Terra

**It's raining, dark, and cold *creepy grin*. I FUCKING LOVE IT :D. Anyway you know review and all that good stuff.**

* * *

Beast boy informed everyone else that Terra is coming, and well they aren't so happy about it. With beast boy and Terra's past fucked up relationship, they're just afraid she'll come in and led him on again and break his damn heart that they worked so hard on fixing. Let's not forget the fact that she so damn loud!

Beast boy sat on the couch damn near sleep, when the door rang. He pulled up the security camera fed on the TV.

**B.B Pov**

"Why are you here" he hissed

"Because silly I miss you" she yelled, but this time I put her ass on mute and subtitles.

"What is it you want to do" he asked

"I want to hang out with you" she giggled, Im not buying this so I turned the security check on to see if she had anything bad but it turned up clear. I let her in and within 1 min. I was trapped in an unwanted hug.

"Please get off of me" I hissed

"I missed you beast boy" she yelled

"Miss me in a whisper Kay" I said pushing her off.

"Where is everyone" she said

"In hiding" I mumbled wishing I was to

"look I'm dealing with the worst hangover ever and so are they so whatever you want to do it has to be quite, have no need of unnecessary movement, or bright lights" I said

"Let's watch breaking dawn… it doesn't have loud parts and is dim light in every part and doesn't need you to move" she bubbled

"Sure I'll ask raven if we could borrow it" I said, maybe she will watch it with us. I walked down the hall to ravens room and just leaned hard against the door making a knock. When she opened it I asked if me and terra could watch breaking dawn, she said yes. Then I asked her to watch it with me.

"Watch the movie with us" I asked

"No" she hissed, walking away from the door to get the movie, I followed her in and sat on her bed while she looked for it.

"Please I don't think I can be left alone with her… I may kill her" I hissed back

**Rea pov briefly **

Like I fucking wont, that thing broke your damn heart not once, not twice, three times. And who was there to help pick your broken heart up. That's right me!

**B.B pov**

"Here" she said handing me the movie

"Please raven" I whisper in my puppy dog eyes, she looked away but then looked back trying to stop from smiling

"Fine… I'll watch the movie with you" she gave in

**Meanwhile in the common room**

Terra was applying lip gloss in her little mirror." I'm getting him back today" she thought "whatever it takes" she whispered

**B.B pov **

I lead raven to the common room. When terra saw raven she said

"Why is she here?"

"I live here damn it" raven retorted

"Well it's her movie" I hissed trying to calm everyone down

I put the movie in and asked raven to make the popcorn and she gladly did.

"I thought it was going to just be you and me" terra said when raven wasn't in earshot

"I thought you never wanted to see me again" I retorted making her drop her head. Why does she always come back when things are good? Well this time she's not going to hurt me. I thought as I sat down at the other end of the couch that lets me put my feet up.

"Why are you so far away" she asked

"Because I'm trying to relax" I answered back

"Let's cuddle" she said moving closer

"No" I said coldly making her stop midway and look at me with longing eyes

When raven came in she placed the popcorn on the table, and I patted the sit next to me for her to sit, and she did putting one of her legs next to mines and leaned back into the pillows. Making terra jealous.

"Raven can you show me the bathroom before the movie starts" terra said as innocent as possible

"You lived her like 3 time if you don't remember then…wow" raven retorted

"Just show me the bathroom alright" terra said standing up, raven sighed got up and took her to the bathroom

**Rea Pov**

I know she's trying to get beast boy back it's so clear. I'll be damn if we go throw that B.S again. I took her to the bathroom and she turned around and had the nerve to say "stop pushing up on my man raven"

"Excuse me" I chocked

"I see what you're doing, you're doing the female cock black and that's against the girl code" she said

**(I just watched a girl code and a guy code back to back … there was nothing else on)**

"Well in your little girl code does it teach you how to break hearts" I hissed

"No but it tells me how to get my man back" she said

"Had you not break his heart in the first place you wouldn't have to watch tv shows and video on how to get your boyfriend back" I said

"Whatever ravens" she said trying to close the door behind her, but I stopped it.

"Terra so help me Azar, if you break his heart again which I highly doubt he'll even take you back. I well break your every bone and pound them in to dust got me" I hissed closing the door for her.


	11. fine stay

**Ok so I'm thinking about writing a fanfic on fionna and marshal lee, only cause I'm completely in love with marshal lee I know his a onetime cartoon but I don't give a fuck (don't fucking judge me) but u can give a review of this lovely story.**

* * *

**B.B pov**

As the movie went on raven moved in closer to me and I didn't mind at all. I did that whole yawn and lay your arm around the girl. I would hear Terra suck her teeth ever once in a while but I learned to ignore her. The movie finally finished, so I can kick Terra out.

"Aww its over" she whined

"Yes now you can go home" I said

"Well I can't go home" she retorted

"And why the hell not" raven hissed

"Cause I have no home" she said shyly

"I'll give you a box you can sleep in" raven said coldly

"What happen to that guy you left me for" I asked

"He… he cheated on me and then kicked me out" she said almost in tears

"Karmas a bitch anit it" raven said walking out of the room, making me giggle.

"Can… can I stay with you" she asked

"Ummm… I have to ask the team" I stammered

"Oh please ask them" she said with puppy dog eyes… dammit.

**Third pov**

Beast boy called the team together like he did the last two times she came back.

"Beast boy what's this about" robin asked mad that he was awaken from a good ass nap

"Terra is- beast boy started to say but was cut off by Cyborg

"Oh hell no I know you anit taking that slut back" Cyborg yelled

"I'm not she just doesn't have a place to stay… I may hate her but I'm not going to let her be homeless"

"Dude she moves rocks she can make herself a house like the third little pig" Cyborg said

"Cyborg don't be like that" beast boy said

"Look as leader she can stay for 1 1/2 months, she has to get a job and pay for her room" Robin said

Everyone unwilling agreed

"Now go get Terra" Robin said, and B.B did as he was told. When he was out of earshot starfire finally spoke up

"What are we going to do if friend beast boy takes 'the slut' back" she asked the question that was on everyone's minds

"He has moved on" raven hissed not truly knowing for sure

"Let's just hope so"

"Can't you make some type of rules to prevent it" raven asked

"I can't do that because it would be unfair" robin replied

"What room is she going to sleep in" Cyborg asked

"Can you put a room together?"

"Yeah but it won't be ready for at least 2 days" cyborg replied

"Well then she'll have to sleep on the couch until then" robin sighed. When Terra walked in she stood in front of the titans

"Ok Terra here is the rules. You got to get a job, and pay for your room it will cost $50 a week for 1 and a half months, you will buy your own groceries, and you have to give as a 3 days' notice if you leave before your rent is up." Robin said with an expressionless face

"A job… why can't I just work with the team… and I have to buy my own groceries don't you guys buy yours as a group?" she half yelled

"Get a job or stay on the street. We gave you a chance to be a part of the team and you fucked it up. And you will just be a tented so yes buy your own damn groceries, if you don't like it you're more than welcome to sleep on a park bench." Cyborg retorted already annoyed with the girl.

"Ok fine, where do I sleep" she asked rolling her eyes

"No need to get 'the sassy'" starfire said getting up and walking to her room

"You will be sleeping on the couch for about 2 days until Cyborg gets your room ready" robin said following starfire. Cyborg looked at Terra then at beast boy shaking his head he gets up and leaves. Raven used her powers to bring in an extra blanket and pillow, laying it on the couch

"Goodnight" B.B said walking towards his room

"Wait- Terra started but beast boy cut her off

"Good night Terra" and with that he was out of the room, with raven right behind him

**2 hours later**

Beast boy forgot to close his door completely, so Terra tiptoed in butt naked. she climbed in the bed with him and snuggled up next to a half sleep beast boy

"What are you doing" he hissed not moving from his spot

"What I used to do" terra said

"Well we aren't together so get the fuck out" beast boy said as his voiced rose.

"Oh come on beast boy" she said, moving her hand down his pajama pants, making him freeze up. She pumped her hand up and down his shaft, making him moan a little

"S… stop… Terra…p…please" he stuttered

"Beast boy do you really want me to stop" she said pulling out a condom from beast boys hiding spot in between the bed and the wall.

She pulled his pants to his ankles; he was both shocked and turned on. She slide the condom on his member and lowered herself onto it, first she went slow then she moved faster, bouncing up and down on his member, while she did this he couldn't help but to imagine it was raven that was riding him. She moaned in pleasure and so did he. After 20 min. of this:

"Ra… Raven I'm about to come" he moan

"Me too" Terra breath, two seconds later they both came, he moaned out Ravens name again. She got off of him and fell asleep next to him and so did he.

* * *

**Im not sure how long im going to make this story… most likely until I run out of ideas**

**But as all ways review please**


	12. over before it starts

…**. Sorry about that I kind of had a moment (did it sound crazy well it does cuz I'm crazy likes that). Anyway this is the real chapters 12 enjoy and review**

* * *

**B.B Pov**

I woke up next to a naked Terra, confirming that last night wasn't a fucking nightmare. What the hell am I going to do … what if Cyborg finds out, even worse what if Raven finds out she would never talk to me. Dude I have never felt this bad after having sex with someone. I got up, picked up my pants and put them on. I sneak out of my own damn room and walk to the kitchen.

**Rea Pov.**

I woke up, took a shower and put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie beast boy gave me on Christmas. When I got to the common room I noticed that Terra wasn't on the couch… maybe she's in the bathroom or something. I walked to the kitchen, and saw Beast boy shirtless in deep thought.

"Good morning B.b" I spoke up

"Ah…good morning" he said awkwardly, something's up with him

"What's up with you" I asked leaning against the fridge

"N…nothing" he stammered

"Beast boy I can read your emotions" I say with a smirk

**B.b Pov.**

Should I tell her?

**Back to Rea Pov **

"Umm- he started to say but that damn Terra came in with an oversized shirt that looked like it went with beast boy's pants… oh hell no! Why does she have his shirt on, I hope he just gave it to her to sleep in. please Azar let it be that

"Good morning Beast boy" Terra said giving him a hug, and me a wicked grin. I started to make my tea

"Get off me Terra" beast boy hissed

"Aww beast boy why you being so mean" she yelled, not this crap I may not have a hangover anymore but she is still loud as fuck.

"Bring your voice down" I hissed at her

"Whatever" Terra said rolling her eyes

"Beast boy you were so good last night" Terra said looking at me from the corner of her eye. I dropped my mug on the grand when I heard that. Why in the name of Azar would he fucking do that, I can't, I won't go through this B.S again.

"Terra shut up" Beast boy yelled looking at me in my state of shock. I managed to turn my head and look at him sideways

"What the fuck Garfield Mark Logan, I thought you moved on, I thought you wasn't going to fall for her again! You dumb ass when, she breaks your damn heart again don't come crawling to me cause I won't fucking be there to pick up your heart off the floor!" I yelled. I pulled up my hood because I know I'm going to start crying like a punk and I'll be damn if I give that bitch the satisfaction of seeing it. I guess everyone heard me yelling and came running in

"What the hell is going on" robin hissed rubbing his eyes

"This dumb ass fucked this slut" I yelled looking a beast boy through my tear blurred eyes

"She climbed into my bed butt ass naked" beast boy yelled back

"That doesn't mean fuck her" I yelled back

"Alright everyone calm down" robin yelled

"Raven if he wants to take the slut… I mean Terra back then we will just have to deal with it" robin said

"I know this would happen" starfire mumbled under her breath

"Why does it bother you so much that me and beast boy are getting back together" Terra said with a smirk hugging beast boy's arm

"Well everyone stop saying that me and Terra are getting back together" beast boy yelled slamming his hands on the counter and pushing Terra off, but everyone ignored him

"it bothers me because I was there every time after you broke his heart and it was hell getting the beast boy I know and love back and I'll be damn if I go through it again" I yelled at Terra stepping closer to her

"Raven step back" Cyborg hissed, knowing what I wanted to do but also knowing that it's not worth it

"Whatever" I say storming out of the room.

**B.B Pov**

I didn't think she would react the way she did. I ran after her, I wanted to say I'm sorry and insure her that I'm not going to make that mistake again.

"Raven wait" I yelled at the back of her head

"Why should I wait huh" she yelled back

"Look I'm sorry it was a one night stand, it won't happen again… I promise" I said grabbing her arm and turning her around to face me. I could see she was crying

"Beast boy let go of me" Raven hissed

"Dude I'm sorry" I said

"Dude you don't have to apologize to me, I'm not your girlfriend" raven said

"Do you want to be my girlfriend" I asked, she started to blush but stopped

"I I don't" she said wiggling from my hold on her and ran into her room, slamming the door in my face.

"Damn it!" I yelled hitting the wall

* * *

**Ok so once more if you didn't like the rant, oh will cause it wasn't for you. And as always review and all that lovely stuff I do value your reviews they keep me going.**


	13. apologizing

**I just want to start off by saying … your reviews keep me going, so keep on sending them. Dude it was raining mad hard like for 10 sec I was so happy but then the damn sun came out and fucked it all up. The fall out boys album is not sold in my target *pissed off* damn this ghetto ass town**

* * *

**Third Pov**

It's been 2 days since the fall out and raven is starting to come out of her room less and less, she refuse to talk to beast boy. Every time Terra comes out of her room she is scolded by the Titian's and she continuous to push up on beast boy but he ignores her ass. Beast boy kicks himself in the ass every time he passes ravens door for letting it get this bad.

**Rea pov**

Damn my stomach, I'm so fucking hunger but I don't want to go out there.*stomach sounds like a dying whale* I guess I have to I thought out loud. I got up from my bed and walked out my room. When I got close to the kitchen I could hear beast boy yelling.

"Terra leave me the fuck alone" beast boy yelled

"Stop being so mean love" she yelled back

I guess the love birds are having problems… ugh

"I anit your love" beast boy yelled

"You wasn't saying that the other night" she yelled back

"And I wasn't saying your name either" he said

Whose name was he saying I thought leaning against the wall so they wouldn't see me

"Whatever" she said

"Oh so now you want to quiet down, you know I was moaning ravens name and it makes you so jealous" he said

What me… my name so he was thinking about me…

"What does she have that I don't" Terra yelled

"Well first she didn't break my heart 3 times" he hissed

"I said I'm sorry" she said

"Save your damn sorry" he hissed back

"Hey at least I'm still talking to you, she won't even talk to you anymore" she yelled

"Whose fault is that" he retorted

"I didn't make you have sex with me" she said

She had a valid point he didn't have to have sex with the thing.

"I know" he sighed. When my stomach made the loudest noise ever. Beast boy and terra both looked out the kitchen bar window thing and saw me blushing mad hard.

"Raven! Are you hunger can I get you something?" beast boy asked

"well obviously she's hunger did you hear her stomach" she said laughing. I used my powers and covered her mouth with an unmovable tape, making beast boy laugh I covered his mouth too. I pushed my way through the door to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and fond some left over chilly Cyborg made last night, I put in the microwave. Beast boy found some paper and wrote:

Rae I'm really sorry and

I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner to apologize

Free food and him apologizing for what the hundredth time… maybe. I dropped the tape I had over his mouth

"What time" I asked

"6:00" he said, and then I put the tape back over his mouth, and nodded ok taking my lunch out of the microwave.

"Ok 6:00"I said walking out the room while dropping the tape from both of their mouths

**B.B pov**

I can't believe she said yes, now all I have to do is make reservations at Ravens favorite restaurant… that's so far away, maybe Cyborg will let me use the T-car. I walked out the kitchen on my way to the garage, leaving a yelling Terra behind. When I got there I saw Cyborg working on the T-car

"yo Cyborg can I- I started to say

"no beast boy you cannot use the car" he hissed

"please I want to take someone out" I pleaded

"hell no, you're not taking the bitch anywhere in my car" he yelled

"whoa dude I'm not taking her out, I'm trying to take Raven out… you know to say I'm sorry and show her my feelings" I said

"oh in that case yeah, be careful with her she is precious to us" he said

"I well take good care of the T-car" i said

"I wasn't talking about the car I was talking about Raven" Cy smirked

"oh well don't worry about her I'll take good care of her to" Beast boy said blushing

"I know you well… cause she'll kick your ass, then I will" Cy said

**Rea pov**

It was almost 6:00 and I'm panicking! "I don't know what to wear" yelled. Out of this big ass closet I only pulled out two outfits. One was skinny jeans and a blue lace up corset, and the second one was black leggings and a dark blue boyfriend sweater. I called starfire over to help me, and well she didn't like any of them. She said she had something I could wear… I'm a little scared of what it is. Star came back with a pair of black pumps and a short dark blue form fitting lace turtleneck dress.

"Go put this on" she said rushing me off to the bathroom

"I'm not sure about this" I said from the bathroom

"Oh friend raven you will look 'the sexy' in this dress now hurry up" she bubbled, when I came out the bathroom dressed her face light up.

"Do I look awkward" I asked

"How about you look for yourself" she said pointing at my mirror. I walked over to the mirror; the dress fit just right, showing off my butt and chest just right. I looked so good I thought when I got a knock at my door. I opened it to see beast boy wearing black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt and dark blue tie… he looked really good.

"You look pretty" he said, making me blush

"You look really good too" I said making him blush too

"Thank you are you ready to go" he asked

"Yes" I said, then turned around to say goodbye to star

"Good luck friends" starfire said walking out of my room and down the hall

"So where are we going" I asked him

"Well first I thought we could go to the movies and then I got us reservations at your favorite restaurant 'Bennies Thai café' " he said as we walked down the hall

"What movie are we going to see" I asked

"The purge I know how much you wanted to see it when it first came out" he said grabbing my hand, making me blush even harder. I smiled up to him and nodded yes

**Reviews please, and I may not be able to update as fast as I usual do cause my birthday is coming up and my parents are putting me in to a damn basketball camp I mean really **

**Me- "I'm turning 15 I don't need to go to camp"**

**Mom-"your so anti-social, this would be good for you"**

**Me-"IM NOT ANTI-SOCIAL, I JUST DON'T LIKE HAPPY PEOPLE" *storms out of room* **


	14. first date

**It took me an hour to find the perfect songs. I was rereading some of the reviews and I have to say you guys are the most loyal, funniest people in the world and I thank you for following my story**

**Third pov **

Beast boy and Raven were driving, to the movies. When this song came on, that raven couldn't put a name on. Beast boy noticed her expression change from blessed to curious.

"What song is this" Raven finally asked nodding to the music.

"Its fall out boy's Alone Together" beast boy answered.

"Right" she said starting to sing alone to it

Say yeah, let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

Scream it from the top of your lungs

Say yeah, let's be alone together

We could stay young forever

We'll stay young

Beast boy pulled up to the movie, got out of the car and walked over to ravens side and opened her door.

"Well thank you" she said getting out of the car. he closed her door and tried to hold her hand at first she hesitated but then she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him, when they walked in beast boy took raven to a table and told her to wait there while he got the tickets.

**B.B Pov**

"Can I get two tickets for the purge" I asked looking at his wallet for the money

"Sure thing sexy" said the cashier… her voice sounded very familiar, loud, annoying. Where have I heard that voice from…? TERRA! I looked up at the cashier and I show it.

"Terra what the hell are you doing" I hissed

"I'm working" she bubbled. Well this is where she's working, they must have got desperate.

"Anyway hears the money now give me the tickets" I hissed

"Well no need to be snappy I do accepted tips" she said handing me the tickets and shaking her tip jar.

"I'm not giving you a damn thing" I said taking the tickets and walking away. I'll be damn if I let her ruin this night.

**Rea Pov**

I could see beast boys face when he was coming back, he looked pissed.

"Got the tickets want some candy or something "he asked trying to change his frown to a smile

"Beast boy what's wrong" I asked

"Nothing I just had a run in with a very annoying cashier" he said leading the way to the movie room.

"By annoying you mean Terra" I said already knowing she worked here I overheard her telling Robin yesterday

"Yeah how'd you know" he asked kind of shocked

"I just know things" I said, making him giggle

"Ok, would you like to sit up top or floor level or in the middle" he asked

"I like to be on top" I answered instantly regretting it, because he gave me a seductive look.

"Do you now" he said wiggling his eye brows

"You know what I mean" I said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah ok" he said following behind me.

**B.B Pov (had to go in to boy mode)**

Damn her butt looks good in that dress!

**1hr and 25min later**

"Stop faking Rea, you know you were totally scared" beast boy said with his arm around Ravens shoulder.

"Oh, but I wasn't" she joked

"When they banged on the door you grabbed my hand so thigh I almost lose feeling in it" he said moving his hand down her back to her waist, making her blush. As they were walking out, they ran in to Terra as she was on her way in to clean the movie room.

"Aww look at the love birds don't y'all look sweet' she said

"Oh look at the clean-up crew" Raven retorted making beat boy snicker, they walked away from a shell-shocked Terra

When they got to the Car, beast boy opened the door for raven

"What a gentleman" raven said as she got in the car, he closed the door behind her and got in on the driver side, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot

"Are you hunger?" he asked

"Very" raven replied

"Well Bennies Thai café we go" he said turning on the radio

**Please review**


	15. Bennies Thai café

**Ok I'm going to try to make less spelling mistakes from here on out. Enjoy**

**B.B pov**

When we walked in to the restaurant I told the host that we had reservation, He sat us at a half circle booth.

"You're waiter well be Ms. Markov, and she well be right with you in a minute" the host said. Now that I think about it that's … Terra's last name. SO HELP ME GOOD IF SHES THE WAITER I WILL KILL SOME ONE!

"Thank you" raven spoke up. When the host left raven looked at me curiously be for asking me what's wrong.

"The waiter's last name… its Terra's last name too" I hissed

"Well it may not be her so calm down" she said

"You're right, I'm probably just overreacting" I said

"I'm always right" she said with a smile

"If you say so" I smirked

"I do say so in fact" she replied, making us both laugh. When the waiter came, thankfully it wasn't Terra. It was a tall fair skinned woman with a black polo shirt, and black skinny jeans.

"Hello and welcome to Bennies, My name is Riley Markov and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?

"Yes, can I get a strawberry lemonade" raven asked

"I need to see I.D." the waiter said. Raven showed the woman her I.D., and the waiter nodded yes giving her I.D back

"And you sir" the waiter asked me

"Sweet tea, please" I said

"Ok I'm going to get you're drinks and I'll be back to take you're order" she said, turning around and walking away.

"Nice lady" raven said

"Yea nothing like Terra" I replied

"Let's not talk about her right now" raven said looking at her menu.

"Ok sorry" I replied. This Date was going very well, better than I expected.

"I was supersized you asked me out" Raven spoke up

"why" I asked, I mean she's really pretty and well damn it I couldn't take another day of her not talking to me.

"I didn't think you liked me" she said shyly

"I like you more than you think" I said reaching over to hold her hand, making her blush

"I like you too" she replied

"To be honest I thought you were going to say no" I said

"Really" she snickered

"Yea, you were so mad at me so I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me." I said.

"Will I'm glad I said yes" she said. When the waitress came back she gave us are drinks

"Ok are you guys ready to order" she asked

"Yeah, can I get the Pla-Tod with noodles" raven said, the waiter nodded and looked at me, I really don't know what to order

"Ummm… can I get the Pad-Thai" I said. It was under the vegetarian list, Hope it's good.

"Sure thing" she said looking up from her note pad smiling.

"You guys make a really cutie couple" she said

"Thank you" raven and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started blushing then back at the waitress

"Aww ya'll are too cutie" she said walking away.

"So we look good together" I said, making her blush even more.

"I guess so" she said smiling, we started looking in to each other's eyes

"Did I tell you that you look really sexy right now" I whispered leaning in closer

"Did I tell you that you look really handsome today" she whispered back leaning in closer too, we moved closer to each other and are lips touched a little and first, but then she pressed her lips to mines and I did the same. We started to kiss with such passion, it was amazing. My tongue poked at her lips asking for entries, she parted her lips letting me in. we stayed like this for what seemed like hours; until the waiter came and interrupted us with are food.

"Oh I'm sorry, but here's you're food" she said seeing my irritated expression.

"It's fine" I said, she put the dishes down on the table and walked away.

"Will let's eat" I said turning to look at raven, she was rubbing her lip with an expression of deep thought on her face.

**Rea Pov **

As soon as the kiss was over my dream started to replay in my mind

**Back Beast boy Pov**

"Yo… raven" I said waving my hand in her face "Raven… earth to Raven" I said

"Uh… sorry I was just thinking" she said snapping out of it, and picking up her fork

"What were you thinking about" I asked, putting a fork full of food in my mouth… THIS FOOD IS SO FUCKING AWESOME.

"It's…its nothing" she stuttered before putting her food in her mouth.

"Was it about the kiss" I asked wiggling my eyebrow

"Maybe" she said with a grin

"C'mon dude tell me" I asked with my puppy dog eyes, she tried to look away but couldn't

"Ok ok… I was thinking about are kiss and my dream" she said stuffing her mouth with food. I remember she told me about that

"Well was the kiss like the one in your dream" I asked, making her blush

"It's was… better" she answered

"You're a good kisser" she said. I started to blush

"You are to" I said putting another mouth full of food in my mouth.

We ate and talked for what seemed like hours. The waitress came with the bill and put Ravens unfinished meal in a to-go box. While we waited for the waitress to come back with my card, we started to make-out again.

"Beast boy" raven whispered breathlessly

"Yes" I whispered back, she made gestures to look towards the front of the table. I looked to the front and saw the waitress again. Man she comes at bad times

"Sorry again here you go" she said handing me the bill holder

"Have a wonderful rest of your afternoon" she said walking away, I signed the bill and put my card back in my wallet

"Soo.. Are you ready to go" I asked Raven

"Yeah I guess we should" she said. I got out the booth and helped Rea out; I grabbed her hand and lead her out to the car. She leaned up on the car door and looked up at me.

"This was the best date I ever been on" she said smiling up at me, pulling me in closer

"I have to say, this was the best date I've been on too" I said back, leaning in to her. She started biting her bottom lip, then she meets me the rest of the way with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Two words… Review please**


	16. are you ready for this

**Hope you guys are having a… "Happy" 4****th**** of July reviews are wanted **

**Rea Pov**

Beast boy had me pinned up on my door, kissing me up and down my neck making me moan his name. He made his way back up to my lips… damn this boy is a good kisser, he kissed my lips with a force, making my leg shiver. He moved his head black breakings are kiss for some much needed air.

"B…beast boy… would you like to come in" I managed to say, he put his forehead on mines and whispered yes, giving me a kiss on the nose. I opened the door, and turned back around for one more look before he came in. he picked me up and kissed my lips, walking over to my bed. He laid me down on my bed and started to kiss the back of my ear. I kissed his neck and jaw lines, making him moan a little. I ran my hands down his shirt unbuttoning it, opening it up showing his perfectly green chiseled chest, I traced his every muscle with the tip of my finger making him giggle and twitch. He leaned up a little to take the shirt off all the way, throwing it on the floor. He ripped open my dress from the back. He softly pushed the dress up and over my head. He stood up, and looked down on me like he was taking it all in. I sat up and pulled down his jeans. I pulled him back on top of me, and kissed him on his check, forehead, nose, and then his mouth. He lifted up from me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissing his check. He kissed my neck and garbed my waist. Beast boy undid my bra, and throw it next to his shirt. He kissed my left breast and played with my right, making me moan then he did the revise. I dig my nails in his back from the pleasure; I could feel the warmth growing in between my legs and I guess he did too because he started kissing me down my stomach. He pulled my panties down and throws them in the corner of my bed. His fingers glided around my bundle of nerves, making me moan louder than before. He grinned up at me, than back down. He flicked the tip of his tongue on my bundle, causing me to arch my back. Beast boy slide a finger in to my socked womanhood, again making me arch my back and grab on to the sheets of my bed for dear life. He reached his free hand up and played with my nipple in between his thumb and index fingers. When I felt a rush go through my whole body, beast boy licked up all of my sweet nectar. He softly kissed my lips. I flipped him over sitting on top of his chest; I started kissing him on the check and down his neck. I softly bite him in the crest of his neck making him moan a little. I kissed down his chest, pulling his boxers down too, reviling his hard member. I licked the tip and blow on it, making him groan loudly.

**B.B POV/ Flashback **

When she took the shaft of his member in on hand and put her other hand above it moving her hands up and done his member making him arch a little and growl. Still pumping her hand on his member she licked the head making him let out anther growl of pleasure, this made her smirk. She put hid member in her mouth and sucked and pumped her head on his member giving him so much pleasure. He was panting hard now finding his hands on the back of her head pushing it a little farther done.

**Back to realty **

I came in her mouth just like in my dreams, and she took it down. I lifted her up and flipped her over.

Raven… are you ready for this" I asked

"I think I am" she stuttered

"We don't have to do it … if you're not ready" I said

"We came to far now to stop" raven said reaching in her bedside table. She handed me a condom, I put it on. I looked at her again seeing if she was ready, she nodded yes. I entered her wet tight womanhood; making her bite her lip. I pumped in and out of her making us both moan each other's name. 2 minutes later Raven arched her back and yelled out my name, making me come too. We snuggled up to each other

"You're good" she whispered before falling asleep on my chest, all I could do was grin and think "DAMN RIGHT"

The end

**I may do a sequel, if you ask nicely :P… anyway have a nice life till then I bid you adieu **

**Yo... You… yeah you… no not you the dude reading this, yes you…review my shit man. **


	17. finally

As good as that last chapters ending was I can't just leave it like that… it just not me to do so

**B.B pov**

I woke up in raven's bed with raven's head on my chest, she looked so peaceful. I moved my hand softly down her bare back causing her to shiver a little. I kissed her forehead; she woke up and lifted her head just a little bit.

"Good morning" I whispered with a grin

"Good morning to you too" she said in between kisses

"Eww morning breath" I joked making her giggle

"Hey yours isn't so great ether" she retorted getting up from the bed and stretching, I stared at her naked body from her breast to her hips. She looked at me curiously before noticing she was butt ass naked, she rushed to grab some of the cover and wrapped herself up. Leaving me with nothing to hide myself with, I got up and looked around for my boxers finding them on the ground next to Ravens bra. I pulled them on and grabbed her bra.

"Look what I got" I teased dangling the bra in the air

"Give that back" she said climbing over the bed to my side, she reached for the bra but I moved it out of her reach

"I think I should keep them as a souvenir" I teased when I was overcome by black magic lifted in the air and thrown on the bed, raven jumped on top of me

"Why keep a souvenir when you can keep me" she said seductively kissing my neck while grabbing her bra. She jumped up and hides the bra in a drawer.

"I'm going to hold you to that" I said sitting up on the edge of her bed and pulling her closer , she kissed my forehead and said "I hope you do, but for right now I must take a shower"

I let her go and she walked to her bathroom "we can take one together" I said when a pillow hit me in the head "alright I'm out" I said rubbing my face and walking out. I walked down the hall "man its fucking cold" I thought out loud. I saw Terra's fat head poked out from be hide the door to my room

"Why the hell are you in my room" I hissed pushing her out the way

"Well my room still isn't done and your bed is so much more comfortable than that couch" she said.

"Whatever…just stay the fuck out of my room" I said pushing her out of the doorway and slamming the door in her face. I walked to my bathroom and started the shower

**30 mins later in** **Rea pov/ nevermore**

My Emoticlones appeared.

"Hey Raven" happy yelled

"Hey" I replied back

"I hope you liked last night" lust giggled

"Shut the fuck up" I said trying to hide my blush cause last night was pretty damn fun

"I wonder what beast boys doing right now" love said with hearts in her eyes

"Oh his taking a shower" I mindlessly said

"Well we should help him get clean" lust said

"Well you shut the hell up" rage yelled

"Never" lust retorted.

"Why do I feel something in my lap" I thought out loud

"Cause beast boy is lying in your lap duh" rude said then burping

"Well then I'm out" I said coming back to realty to find a little green cat sitting in my lap staring at me. I scratched beast boy behind the ear making him close his eyes and purr a little. I walked over to my bed and sat him on it

"So… what do you want to do today" he asked coming out of his cat form

"I was going to go to the mall with Star but you can come if you want" I said

"I do need some new gear" he replied, when my stomach made a sound that sounded like a dying whale making us both laugh

"Well we should get some food first" he giggled leading the way out the door while grabbing my hand making me blush

"Yeah we should" I said

When we got to the kitchen Cy had bacon, eggs, and pancakes ready to be destroyed by anyone hungry... And that's just what I plan to do. I grabbed a plate and started to put food on it

"Oh look it's the new lovers" Cy said making me and beast boy blush

"Oh friend raven and beast boy how was your date" star asked leaning over the bar.

'it was fun, raven almost pissed her pants from the movie" beast said giggling

"I so was not" I said pushing him with my shoulder a little

"If you say so" he said with a grin

"Oh how cute… raven when are you going to be ready to go to the mall" star asked

"Ummm what time is it" I asked

"It's like 12:30…you too slept in longer than usual, what all did ya'll do last night" Cy answered with a smirk

"I tell you later" beast boy whispered fixing his usual tofu, I shot him a look saying 'you anit telling shit'

"How's 1:00" star asked not picking up on anything that just happened

"1:00 is cool can beast boy come" I said taking a sit at the table

"yes, I'm going to go get dress you should too" star said getting up from the bar stool

"what's wrong with what I'm wearing" I asked

"well… you have on beast boy's oversized shirt and no pants" she pointed out making Cyborg giggle; I didn't even realize that I put on his shirt or that I forgot fucking pants. I picked up my plate and ran to my room.

When I got to my room I ate my food and started looking through my closet. I pulled out a pair of black leggings that had I slight see through cutout on the sides, a dark blue crop top that showed a little bit of my stomach and said "obey" on it, my dark blue and black custom Jordan's, and a black hoodie, and my shades with a gold chain attached to it around my neck. I looked in the mirror at my outfit "I hope it's not too much" I thought out loud

**B.B**

After raven ran out I ate my food, cyborg and robin asked to come to the mall too and I went to change too, I put on some slightly baggy jeans and my black tank top that had an image of a girl rolling up a blunt and smoking it, and my son of mars (Jordan's), I added a pair of shades and ruffled my hair a little. I walked to the common room there was no one else there but raven, she was reading a book. I sat next to her and turned on the TV.

"you look good" she said looking up from her book smiling

"you do too" I replied with a grin, when out of nowhere she kissed me and in shock I hesitated to kiss back at first, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her, my tongue poked at her lips asking to enter and she opened up are, tongues explored the new area. I broke the kiss to kiss her on her neck when someone cleared their throat, I got off of raven and sat up to she Fucking Terra

"don't you have a fucking job to go to" raven hissed

"my shift doesn't start until 2 o'clock thank you very much" terra retorted back, Raven looked like she was going to say something but didn't

"you got a little something on your lips" she said to me bent down to be eyes level with me, she lifted one of her hands and almost touched my lips but I slapped it down before she could.

"Thanks I got it" I said rubbing Ravens lip gloss off my lips

"oww" she said rubbing her hand

"can you move from in front of the TV" I hissed

"it's not like you was watching it anyway" she said putting her hands on what little hips she has

"well I am now, now move out the fucking way" I yelled, she finally moved and sat in one of the lazy boy chairs. It was a quite besides the TV for what seemed like hours, when Cyborg came in.

"ay Cy- Terra was interrupted by a metal hand in her face

"not to day, you anit bout to ruin I'm vibe right now" Cyborg said siting on the couch

"whatever… worthless piece of metal" she mumbled rolling her eyes

"what you say Hoe" Cyborg said

"I anit no Hoe" Terra yelled

"could have fooled me" he retorted, making me and raven giggle

"Prove to me how I am a hoe" she said with her arms crossed over her chest

"A) you left B.B for Slade B) you came back and then left again for who… who was it again… oh yeah Slade C) you came back and fucked my dude then brought another dude and fucked him in room last night" Cyborg said shocking the fuck out of me

"you had sex in my bed" I yelled

"so you wasn't home… and… and I didn't have a room" she said

"The fuck you mean your room was finished the second day you was here" I shouted

"… ummm" she said

"oh so now you anit got shit to say and how the fuck did you meet a guy if you was working" I yelled

"I went to the bar before coming home damn mind your-

"you made it my fucking business, WHEN. YOU. FUCKED. IN. MY. BED. WITH. YOUR. NASTY. ASS." I Yelled in her damn face when I felt something pulling me backwards

"sit down Gar" raven hissed, I did as I was told

"oh you got him trained very well… just like a dog" Terra giggled

"if anyone is a dog it's you Hun" raven hissed pulling her hood over her head

"no bitch it's you" Terra giggled, making Raven look at her with four red eyes then she lunged at her but I grabbed her and throw her over my shoulder

"Beast boy put me down damn it" she yelled hitting my back, I started to walk out of the common room and to the elevator

"fuck you stupid hoe" raven yelled back at Terra, who was laughing her ass off when a part of the couch lifted in to the air and was hurled at Terra, But being the Good guy that Cy is he stopped it and put it back on the floor.

"Thank- Terra started to say with wide eyes when Cyborg said "shut up Bitch" in his best Kevin hart imitation and walked to the elevator

" i better not see your ass when we come back or your life is over" Raven yelled before B.B walked into the elevator. Terra finally looked terrified by raven's words.


	18. songs to poems to fights

**B.B pov**

I carried raven all the way to the T-car. She constantly hit me on my back and yelled put me down, so I spun around 4 times.

"Beast boy put me down" she yelled

"Nope" I said and spun her around again

"I'm going to be sick" she said lying limp on my shoulder. I sat her on the roof of the T-car. I stood in between her lags and looked at her the color in her face was starting to come back. She put her head on my shoulder.

"You make me sick" she whispered

"At least I make you feel something" I said lifting up her chin and kissing her soft lips. She kissed back without any hesitation.

"Look am I going to have to see this all day" cyborg smirked. Me and raven stopped kissing and started to blush.

"You always got to ruin thing" I said giving his the get lost look

"Only when you make-out on my car… so get the fuck off" Cyborg said. Raven hoped off of the roof and playfully pushed past me.

"Ay watch it" I said

"What you going to do about it" she said over her shoulder. I sneaked up behind her, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in closer to me.

"The something I did too you last night" I whispered in her ear

"Cant what" she whispered back seductively. I kissed her on the cheek and we both started to giggle. Cyborg snickered and got in the car, when it started up he yelled out "come on love birds lets go"

"Isn't star and robin coming" raven asked walking back over to the car, opened the door for her and she got in. she looked up at me a smiled

"You know them… star put on her make-up" he said putting up air quotes

"They should just be honest and say the getting a quickie in before leaving" I said getting in to the car making cyborg and raven laugh.

"Oh c'mon you guys they are still in their puppy love phase" raven giggled

"It's been like two damn years, that's the phase, you and that green bean in right now" cyborg said pulling out of the garage.

"Your right" raven said grabbing my hand making me blush.

**Rea pov**

The most of the ride was pretty quiet besides someone singing along to their favorite song. I was really getting in to this one song until cyborg changed the channel and the song from my dream was playing. Making me blush, I let go of beast boys hand and pulled my hoodie farther down to try and hide it but I was too late, beast boy saw me blushing and lifted my chin up and started singing the song. The part of my dream where beast boy kisses me pushed its way to the forefront of my mind and started to play like it was a movie

**Flashback**

_He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his chest. Bring me in to a little dance around the kitchen _

"_I'm able to close my eyes_

_Yet my heart's not so blind_

_I feel so entitled love owes me_

_I want what's mine_

_And some say love ain't worth the buck_

_But I'll give my last dime_

_To have what I've only been dreaming about_

_Everybody wants something_

_Gotta want something_

_What are you living for?_

_Everybody needs something_

_Fighting for something_

_I know what you're fighting for_

_Cause we all_

_We all want someone there to hold_

_We just want somebody_

_We all wanna be somebody's one and only_

_We all wanna be warm when it's cold_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_No one wants to be left scared and lonely_

_We all, we all, we all, we all, we all_

_We all want the same thing_

_We all, we all, we all, we all, we all_

_We all want the same thing_

_We all, we all, we all, we all, we all_

_We all want the same thing_

_Everybody wants something gotta want something_

_Yeah yeah we all want love" _

_We stopped and looked in to each other's eyes and he repeated "we all want love". Both of us moving in closer and closer then are lips meet. His lips were so soft. His tongue pocked at mines begging to enter and I allow it to, letting my tongue explore his mouth. This went on for what seems like forever but we finally let each other breath when he gave me one last passionate kiss on the lips_

**Back to realty**

Beast boy had stopped singing and was looking me in my eyes with an expression of complete amazement.

"What…what was that" he stammered

"What do you mean" I asked

"I just saw like… us in the kitchen I was singing and then we like kissed" he whispered

"Oh… ummm you saw that too" I asked

"Yeah what was it" he asked

"It was a dream I had like a few days ago" I said

"Well its sweeter then mines" he said

"What do you me- I started to ask when he pulled me in to a very passionate kiss. His tongue poked my lips and I allowed him in. we were like this for what seem like years.

"Ay where here… now get the fuck out" cyborg said ruining things again, we got out the car. Beast boy walked over to my side and gave me a big bear hug literally; dude turned in to a big green bear and hugged me from behind. When I turned around he turned back to normal.

"So where to first" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know… not really in to shopping" I said

"Well we could go to that open-mic coffee place you like so much… my treat" he offered

"Yes lets go… but it's my treat you paid for dinner last night it's the lets I can do" I said

"No, no I'll pay" he said

"Look! Gar I'm paying" I said turning around and walking up to the mall doors

**B.B**

Hey, can't argue with a girl with her own money! I rushed after her, when I caught up to her I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips and softly kissed it

"Whatever you want babe" I said, she smiled up at me and lead the way to the coffee shop

"I guess I'll see ya'll later" cyborg yelled after us.

When we got to the coffee shop, we find a table and waited for a server. I watched Raven as she hummed and bobbed her head to creep by TLC

"So you like this song" I spoke up, snapping her out of her own little world

"Huh… oh yea I do, it's so smooth" she said blushing

"Ok… so what's good here" I asked looking at the little menu

"Umm… the soy tea is good" she said

"Well I guess I'll try it" I said grinning, when at poet stepped on stage

"This is called about me" he said

" _Hi Kylan Who you going to be what do you see_

_who I am going to be life I remand to be seen _

_I am mean but I will have green just lean_

_They can't be seen But me it just really_

_simple as a fact the lack of the deciding of the means_

_to me lee as wave by the fig tree as long as I see the bee but as me_

_Leave me I am man man in the air I walk in there I just really don't care_

_they don't calling oh no this happen it calling but they do not understand me _

_What do you see it me well my time and my mind frame but I am I in pain_

_it has no time why I just not know where to go is it my flow were I go_

_Will my happy side come back or will it stay gone to_

_What will I do were to go I do not know but were _

_Is to be it is not me leave it by the sea_

_It is my key to being me" _the poet said, when he finished everyone snapped their fingers. He took a bow and walked off stage.

"that was deep" raven said playing with the sugar packets sitting on the table, when the server came over.

"hey raven" she said giving raven a hug… I guess she comes here more than I thought

"hey Taylor… what was that poets name" she asked

"oh that's Kylan he is becoming a big hit around here" the server said

"well tell him his poem was great" raven said looking at her menu

"sure thing… but for now what can I get you and your date" she asked making me a raven blush a little.

"I'll have my usual" raven said putting down her menu

"ummm… I'll have a soy tea" I said… I hope it's good

"sure thing I'll be back with your drinks" she said walking away.

"so how much do you come here" I asked raven

"well I haven't been here in a while" she said laying her hand on top of mines, I softy rubbed it with my thumb, when ravens communicator rang. That girl came back with are drinks, she sat them on the table and walked away

"hello" she said in to the phone

"oh I'm at open coffee café with Beast boy" she said smiling at me

"ok than bye" she said hanging up the communicator

"who was that" I asked

"oh star… she's coming" Rae replied

"ok" I said when I noticed raven was looking at something behind me

"what are you looking at" I asked

"that boy… he keeps staring at me"

"who" I said turning around in my chair

"the one in the black and white tank top" she said sipping her coffee, I looked around for the guy, when I saw him he didn't even try to look away he just kept staring

"I see him" I said turning around

"yeah well he saw you now his coming over here" she said in a monotone

"let him… he better not start no shit" I said clinching up my fist

"hey their sexy" the dude said leaning over the table

"what I got to do to get you away from this green bean and in my bed" he said.

"the fuck, imam need you to step back" I hissed

"was anyone talking to you" he said

"nah but you was talking to my girl like I anit even here, you got some balls" I hissed

"I think you should leave" raven said not even once looking up from her cup

"not without your number" he smirked

"ok here… 301-get-alife" she said making me laugh

"ok… be like that ugly hoe" he said crossing his arms over his chest. I stood up and got in his face

"the fuck you just call her" I hissed

"I called her an ugly ho- before he could finish I punched him die in the mouth, he studded back. When he got his footing he swung at me I bucked, he swung again hitting me in the stomach. I bent over holding my stomach when he tried to kick me in the face I pushed his foot back and gave him an uppercut. He fell in to a table and then on to the floor, I jumped on top of him and started punching him in his face when I felt someone pulling on me. I turned around to see a pissed of raven her hood was up but you could still she her four rad eyes.

"get off of him Garfield and lets go' she hissed. She called me by my full name, yup she's pissed. I got up and she grabbed my hand and we ran out of the coffee shop

**I really struggled with this chapter so I don't blame you if you don't like it, poem by Kaxe**


	19. hot showers

After the fight at the coffee shop beast boy and raven found cyborg told him what happened and they drove back home.

**B.B POV**

Raven didn't look at me or talk to me the whole ride home. _Why is she mad at me I was defending her._ When we got back to the tower, I had to go through a very awkward elevator ride. I would look at raven (who looked like she was ready to kill), and then back at the floor. I don't know what to fucking say. Raven started murmuring something

"What you say" I asked her. I looked at her with confusion and sorrow. At first she let out a big huff and then yelled "that's the last fucking time someone calls me out my name". Cyborg and I slightly jumped when she said it. I started to ask if she was mad at me but before I could even form the words she shot me a killer look just as the elevator door opened up. "Look I'm going to go call the mall and apologize for your little fight green bean" cyborg said as he could tell that something was about to go down, he rushed away. Raven and I walked to the common room.

I sat on the couch as she paced back and forth in front of the TV. When I finally mustered up the courage to talk, I said shyly "Raven come sit and relax". She looked at me sideways like I was crazy then kept one pacing. "Everything's going to be alright" I said almost immediately regretting it. "Alright…alright… you didn't just say everything was going to be alright, Garfield I will never ever be able to show my face in that café again. And you want to know why?" she paused and looked at me and then continued "cause my fucking boyfriend went ape shit on a fucking douchebag that called be out my mother fucking name" she yelled.

I just stared at her in amazement. The fact that she is fucking mad at me for defending her is some B.S. I could feel my body heat up my nose started to twitch, I was pissed now. "You know what" I said standing up. "What" she said folding her arms over her chest. "Fuck it I won't defend your ass any more sense I seem to be such a goddamn embarrassment" I said throwing my hands up when I noticed her face drop. "I didn't mean it like that" she said dropping her arms to her side and starting to walk towards me. "No no, I get it" I said starting to leave. "No, beast boy were you going … don't leave" she said near tears "I need to go cool off" I said running out of the common room and down the hall to my room.

When I got into my room i walked into the bathroom and started to run the shower, if I was going to cool down it was going to start with a nice relaxing shower. When the shower got to the right temperature, I got undressed and got in. I allowed the water to rain over me, letting everything that just happen wash away. I ran I'm hands through my hair when a slight cold gust of air came through followed by the thump of the shower door closing. I could feel the heat of someone else in the shower. I turned around to see a naked… raven staring at me with lustful eyes. "What are you doing here raven" I stammered.

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me into her and she whispered "I'm sorry B.B" before bring me into a kiss. I pinned her to the wet shower walls with her hand over her head, the tip of my tongue glazed over her ever so softly asking for entries and she parted her lips fully allowing are tongue's to battle over dominance. I moved one hand lightly down her face all the way to her waist. She hooked her right leg around my waist, I moved my hand from her waist to her thigh and started to lightly massage it. I let go of her hand, she moved them back around my neck. My hand lightly grazed her intimate part when she moaned.

I rubbed slowly on her clit, making her arch her back and closer her eyes. She licked her lips and moaned. I started to suck on her pulse points on her neck as I worked my finger faster. She screamed "Beast Boy" as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I unhooked her leg from my waist and I opened her up a little more. I slide into her wet pussy making her eye pop open. I help her once hooked leg in-between the crease of my arm as I trusteed into her, her guttural moans became louder and more intensive as I was building the orgasm inside her again. I captured her lips before she could scream out again. One of her hand wandered down to my backside and urged me to move faster and I did.

I was on the brink and from how Raven began move with her hips frantically trying to reach the release for both of us, I knew that she wasn't far away from her climax too. My name slipped from her lips before she began to scream as I triggered her orgasm and prolonged it by my own climax while I spilled inside her. When we both caught are breaths, we smiled at each other and slowly but passionately kissed.

* * *

**writers block officially over FUCK YEAH! i was about to go insane... i don't think that's even possible seeing how I'm already insane inthe membrane (Cypress hill- insane inthe membrane) *creepy grin* anyway's REVIEW MY SHIT MAN ! tell me what you thought about my little shower ****scene**


	20. its like a dream

It's been 2 days since raven and I had are fall out and … make-up sex and I have to say things are going great. Its Ravens Birthday and I know how much raven loves poems so I wrote her one and made her breakfast … well Cy made the food but I'm going to give her breakfast in bed. I carried the tray with her food, the poem, and a violet rose to her room. I opened her door and walked in "good morning raven" I said to her. She turned over on her back and smiled when she saw me "aww B.B is that for me" she said sitting up. "no it's for me" I jokingly said sitting the tray on her lap. Rae picked up the rose and smelt it with a big smile. I sat down on the edge of her bed, when she picked up the poem and started to read it aloud

"Angles on the rose" she said looking at me before reading on. "if there was a rose as tall as a skyscraper and the only way to see your angelic beauty was to climb the thorns i would, and if everyone agreed that "whoever climbs this rose is a fool" i would say "then call me a fool", as i climb the rose and no matter how painful the thorns are i will climb to the top. If i was somehow to fall then let me be just close enough to the rose to catch even a tiniest glimpse of the angel, so i may fall to my death with a smile knowing that i saw the most beautiful raven i have ever seen, by some miracle i had somehow survived the fall long enough to tell everyone that it was a raven, if the people who now call me fool said "a raven is a demonic bird that should not be perched on a beautiful rose". I would say "you are only seeing with your eyes but not with your heart for i saw an angelic bird perched on a beautiful rose", as i now slowly go with a smile knowing i didn't tell them that the raven was not really a bird but you raven, the only angelic winged goddess that i would climb a rose just to catch even a glimpse of you so here's a rose for a rose"

she looked up from the paper teary eyed with a loving smile " Thank you Gar" she said be for reaching over her food to give me a kiss on the cheek. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I smiled at her. We sat in silent as raven finished up her food. I played with the hum of my shirt.

I looked up at raven caching her eyes and said "I love you Raven, this week of ups and downs with you is like a dream. you are my every want and need. as long as i have you in my arms ill be the happiest man alive... your my one and only" . she moved the try from over her lap and crowed over to me. Her nose glazed mines as she whispered "I love you Gar", then closing the gap between are lips.

When i hard an alarm go off and everything started to fade. I popped opened my eyes and looked around… I was in my room, on my bed with no raven. I looked at my clock it said 9:00 am Saturday the 7th . Was everything a dream! Did I dream all of that up?

_**The End**_

* * *

**... i have always wanted someone to say those words to me**


End file.
